The Triwizard Tournament's Fourth Party
by Dufrene Party of Two
Summary: An alternate universe fic, an American magic school is thrown into the mix of the characters from the Goblet of Fire. An incompetent Headmaster, unruly students and chaos soon too follow. Rated T primarily for language, and drug references. Rating may cha
1. Chapter I: One Day Left

**Chapter I: One Day Left**

"Miss Chambers, you are limited to one trunk per person, _per person_, do you understand?" The Headmaster grumbled, this would be a long, tiresome journey, of that he could be sure.

"But Headmaster Julius, I must, I repeat, MUST have more than one!" The girl whimpered.

"And why is that Miss Chambers?"

"I simply cannot fit all of my belongings in a single trunk! It's absurd. I have my makeup, my shoes, my summer outfits, my fall outfits, my winter outfits, my spring outfits, my school supplies, my feminine items…"

"Stop right there Miss Chambers," The last thing Headmaster Julius wanted to hear about was 'feminine items'. He sighed, she was truly hopeless. "May I suggest you ask for assistance on an extension charm?"

She groaned, "Fine," before waltzing away severely disappointed.

"Students, may I get your attention for one moment!" The Headmaster cried, his voice booming. The students in the Cafeteria suddenly turned towards the podium, stopping their rushing about for a moment, all their eyes transfixed on him. "Thank you," he said, slightly disheveled from the whole mess. "Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been kind enough to extend his invitation to the Triwizard Tournament to Los Afortunado Public School. He would be very displeased to know that a day before we are to head off, not one of you is prepared!"

A hand was raised in the back, that of Mr. Williams. The Headmaster gave a hopeless sigh, what did the boy want with him this time. "Yes Mr. Williams," the instant the words fled his lips he regretted them, another smart-aleck remark from one of the school's most renowned troublemakers.

"Julius," he said in a derogatory manner, "If it is truly a 'Triwizard' Tournament, why would there be four schools competing?" He smirked. The boy lived to torment the elderly Headmaster; God only knows why the man tolerated it.

"Because," he spoke in monotone. "Headmaster Dumbledore, like I have just stated Mr. Williams has invited us. We should all be… thankful for his extended hand." The Headmaster was less and less sure about this whole mess as they became closer and closer to departing.

It was to be a long night.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I make a profit via this work. 

**Author's Note:** Reviews are appreciated! Thought it was horrible? Thought it was great? Okay, so the first is far more likely, but my point is... REVIEW.


	2. Chapter II: Early in the AM

**Chapter II: Early in the AM**

5:00 AM, thirty minutes before the bus was scheduled to lift off toward Hogwarts and almost half of his students designated to go were no where to be found. Sixteen students were readily awaiting the new school already seated, yet Seventeen more had yet to arrive. Finally he saw a seventies van pull up with seven students and Jonathan Reynolds at the wheel, one of the student's fathers.

The Headmaster made a face. What _was_ that foul smell coming from the van? A thin strand of smoke was still present in the front seat. The father, noticing the Headmaster's expression was quick to apologize, "Sorry 'bout that, just habits are hard to break, ya know?" He certainly did not know what this muggle man was talking about, but wanting to avoid the topic all together he simply nodded.

"Oh yeah, and sorry 'bout my boy as well, didn't tell me till just now he was supposed to be here at four thirty, not that I would have paid him much mind anyway, not much of a morning person ya see." With that, the door to the van opened, and out came seven students, each with a large trunk in hand. "Ya be good Chad, alright?" The father stated. "Any nonsense of you being out of line and it'll be back on board at the Community Center ya here?"

The boy simply nodded, waving goodbye to his father in a 'get lost' sort of way. "I can take a hint, bye all!" with that the door slammed shut and the man took a U turn towards the main rode.

Ugh, the smell was still present. The Headmaster decided he just had to shrug it off and motioned for the seven students to board the bus. Just ten more to go and it was now 5:12 AM, exactly eighteen minutes for the others to arrive.

Four more figures in the distance approached, Mr. Williams and his gang of miscreants, oh joy thought Julius, as there faces became more and more defined.

"Mr. Williams it is now 5:14 in the morning, you were supposed to have arrived over a half hour ago, what have you to say about yourself?" Julius asked in a voice that was mildly threatening.

"I though 5:14 suited me better," the boy replied simply, giving one of his infamous smirks and boarded the bus without another glance at his Headmaster, his three cronies followed him giggling incessantly. Julius was not, as the Headmasters before him were. He was a pushover; he was gullible and lacked the necessary charisma to rule over a band of rebellious teens. He was however a caring man; and a bubbling dome of knowledge. Hopefully that would be enough.

Six more bodies to be accounted for and it was now 5:19, Julius couldn't stop looking down at his pocket watch. This was a disaster, an absolute and utter disaster. He stood there pacing when a tap came on his shoulder. He jumped involuntarily.

"Sorry Headmaster, just thought you should know I'm ready and accounted for, as well as Todd and Dillon." Spoke a rather short stocky teenager from behind.

"Oh, my I must admit you frightened me there for a moment my boy. Good, good, that's all very well and good. So, is that everyone then?" He asked excitedly. The boy shrugged. "Oh, just get on the bus so I can do a head count." The boy obeyed. "Hmm, let's see, one, two," he looked around, "twenty four, twenty five," and at long last, "Thirty three, well that's all of you then. Well let's not wait any longer," he closed the bus doors and put his hand on the wheel, careful to activate the cloaking device.

In five, four, three, two, one. And they were off; the sudden burst into the air caught many students off guard. It was 5:27 AM and the last three qualified students arrived, to find no bus to be found… "Aww… fuck." One of them replied.

"They got here first." Another stated.

"I'm going to kill Lillian," the last replied, lighting up a cigarette with his wand and lying down on the ground.

"What are we going to do now?" The first asked.

"Crash Hogwarts, what else?" The cigarette holder sneered.


	3. Chapter III: Always Right

**Chapter III: Always Right**

The three stowaways were seated near the back, they appeared perfectly at ease, one let go a smile to the others, but other then that they remained silent, until…

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Jordan asked. Jordan was the school's star Quidditch Captain and chaser, and the one who was almost always in danger of being suspended for poor grades.

"Sitting." The middle delinquent stated as though his question was vastly irrelevant.

"Amy, don't play me. How'd you get on here?" He questioned his younger sibling, sliding to an empty seat in front of him.

"We stashed ourselves on the bus while Julius was pacing," She whispered, but there was no need. They were near the back of the bus, and their Headmaster was lost in his own train of thought at the wheel.

"Amy, there are thirty three passengers on this bus, and thirty three _eligible_ students, who'd you oust?" He asked, concerned, he didn't want his baby sister to have something come back and bite her in the you-know-what.

"Brandon's crew," She admitted after a moment of silently contemplating whether or not she should tell the truth.

"Brandon's crew?" He repeated in disbelief. "Do, do you have a death wish?!?" He asked astonished at what she'd just said.

"Please, we're not scared of Brandon." She stated plainly.

"Whatever, I can't believe you'd do this. Even without Brandon's tirade how are you going to sneak past Julius?"

"We're not going to have to," Lillian, a short brunette replied.

"And why not?" Jordan asked suspiciously.

"Because you're going to turn us in when we arrive at Hogwarts," Amy finished for Lillian.

"I'm not following you."

"Please, you know as well as I do what a doormat our Headmaster is." Jordan laughed before Amy continued further. "When we arrive he'll be so overwhelmed with the Triwizard Tournament he'll go into a brief outburst about how irresponsible we are, say how 'he can't handle this right now', and then send an owl to Brandon and his crew with directions to Hogwarts, with his sincerest apologies. He'll say that our determination just happened to land us a place to sleep at Hogwarts, send an owl to our parents asking whether we can stay or not then grudgingly accept our presence and move on." She ran out of breath coughing out the last part.

"Maybe your right," Jordan shrugged.

"Maybe I'm right? Jordan, I'm never wrong." She laughed, sinking back into her seat.


	4. Chapter IV: Brandon's Crew

**Chapter IV: Brandon's Crew**

"And how do we go about crashing Hogwarts Bran?" Greg, the first questioned.

"Please, my father works with the International Cooperation Department, you really think he wouldn't know where Hogwarts is?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah but, no offense or anything, but you do?" Drew, the tallest of the three piped in. Odd that he was by far the most childish of the three.

"Excuse me?" Brandon snapped. He didn't like being questioned. "Of course I know where Hogwarts is," he said matter-of-factly. Drew wasn't at all convinced. He continued on despite this. "I…" he bowed self importantly, "Have a map." He reached in his back pocket with his free hand to reveal what looked to be a spare piece of parchment with hastily written directions.

Greg and Drew both eyed him suspiciously. After a moment he cracked, "Alright! Not a map, per se, but a way to Hogwarts nonetheless. Now if we're going to get to Hogwarts any time this week I suggest you go get your brooms."

The two remained standing. "NOW!" Brandon screamed throwing his cigarette onto the ground in frustration. The two quickly ran towards the main road, both of their houses nearby. Brandon then headed towards the opposite direction to procure his own broom. When he found Lillian and her band of friends he'd make them pay.

Thirty minutes after the two had fled to get their brooms, they found Brandon waiting with a backpack in place of a trunk flung over one shoulder. "What took the two of you so long?" He asked annoyed.

"I couldn't decide what I should have taken from my trunk." Drew said nervously.

"Same." Greg replied shrugging indifferently.

"Well, now that you have let's get a move on now shall we?" Brandon sounded as though it was a suggestion, but both of his friend's knew it was an order.

Mounting their brooms they headed off into the brightening sky. It just then sunk in that they'd have to worry about muggles spotting them, this might be a longer trip than he thought.


	5. Chapter V: Arrival

**Chapter V: Arrival**

"Students! Students! Calm yourselves!" The Headmaster cried as the bus finally landed onto the ground. It was four hours in the air too long. Everyone was anxious to revisit solid ground. The fact that Julius would occasionally drift off and the bus would spin a full 360 degrees was enough to make just about everyone nauseous. The unfortunate part being there was only one bathroom.

Hilary Sullivan was the first to rise from her seat. She was the one first in line for the title of valedictorian. She was an overachiever at best, and dressed like that of a stuffy business women, dying her once blonde locks a dark brown in order to make herself appear more professional. Likely no one could describe her in a word, but one could easily do so in two: head girl.

"Sit down Miss Sullivan," Headmaster Julius said gently before addressing the entire class. "We are to exit in a calm, orderly fashion." Jacob Williams laughed. "Yes Mr. Williams, I realize you may not respect my authority but you will do so for Headmaster Dumbledore or you'll be given a one way ticket back to Los Afortunado, do I make myself clear?" He spoke with such seriousness all Jacob Williams could manage was a nod.

"Still think he won't send you packing?" Jordan whispered.

"Yes." Amy replied, exhibiting the same amount of confidence as before.

"Wanna bet?"

"Fifty American dollars, and ten galleons" She said, taking out the money from her pocket.

"Deal." He said smugly shaking her hand.

They were the last to exit the bus, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had just made their grand entrances. Headmaster Julius was just about to exit himself when Jordan tapped him on the shoulder. Again he jumped; people should really stop doing that!

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait, now come get a move on, all four of you." He said hastily, just a step away from exiting the bus.

"I'm afraid it can't Headmaster."

"And why in God's name can't it?" He asked, wanting desperately to speak with Dumbledore, that wizard always made him feel at ease with himself.

Jordan pointed towards the three girls behind him. Julius gave him a questioning look. "They're stowaways Headmaster!" He spoke as if this was incredibly obvious.

The Headmaster looked shocked and took a deep breath. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW?!?" He screamed, looking as though he was about to pull out his hair, he looked down at the three girls. "How could you do this? How is it possibly possible this has happened? You three are the most irresponsible young ladies I have yet to know!" Amy forced away a smile; her prediction was beginning to become a reality.

"I-I, I can't handle this right now! I've too much on my mind for this!" he sighed. "Jordan, take the directions on my seat and send them to Brandon's parents in the owlery," he sighed again,

"I'm sure a Hogwarts student would be glad to help you find it." He turned hopelessly to the three reasons for his latest breakdown. "As for you three, I'll be contacting your parents by no later than tomorrow, you're just lucky enough your determination has landed you a place to sleep at Hogwarts, for the time being." He took another deep breath, trying to regain his composure and took his last step outside the bus, noticing the odd glares he was getting from the crowd of students and teachers, as they all couldn't help but overhear.

Jordan just looked over at his sister in disbelief, mumbling incoherently while digging in his pockets for his money. He handed it to her angrily, before grabbing the directions from the driver's seat.

"Well, might as well introduce ourselves," Lillian smiled, following her were both Amy and Helen anxious to see the faces of wizards overseas.


End file.
